sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Digital Chocolate
| fate = Games sold to RockYou | founder = Trip Hawkins | location_city = San Mateo, California | location_country = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Marc Metis (President) Edmond Chui (VP of Engineering) | industry = Video games | products = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | subsid = | num_employees = 129 employees | homepage = | intl = }} Digital Chocolate, Inc. was a video game developer and publisher headquartered in San Mateo, California. It was founded in 2003 by Trip Hawkins, the founder of video game companies Electronic Arts and The 3DO Company. The company focused on developing games for mobile phones, iOS, and Microsoft Windows, and made some non-entertainment titles. Its marketing motto was Seize the minute. This developer was officially stopped. It has sold its games to RockYou, and its website was shut down. History Digital Chocolate was founded in 2003 by Trip Hawkins after the failure of The 3DO Company. On August 15, 2011, Digital Chocolate agreed to acquire Sandlot Games, a leading casual game developer and publisher. Digital Chocolate has operations in San Mateo, Seattle, St. Petersburg, Bangalore, and Mexicali. In May 2012, Trip Hawkins stepped down as CEO to move to a "consulting and advisory relationship" with the company. The company also announced plans to lay off 180 employees. Galaxy Life is their most successful title on Facebook to date, ranking at 284th bucket of MAU (Monthly Active Users) as of September 13, 2013. In 2013 Digital Chocolate's Barcelona studio was sold to Ubisoft with the Galaxy Life IP and the Helsinki studio was closed. In April 2014, Digital Chocolate's four remaining Facebook games—''Army Attack'', Crazy Penguin Wars, Millionaire City, and Zombie Lane—were licensed to RockYou, along with the hiring of their developers to continue work on the games. Games * 2D Brick Breaker Revolution * 3D Brick Breaker Revolution * 3D Rollercoaster Rush * Army Attack * California Gold Rush * Chocolate Shop Frenzy * Crazy Monkey Spin * Crazy Penguin Catapult * Crazy Penguin Catapult 2 * Crazy Penguin Wars * FotoQuest Fishing * Galaxy Life * Millionaire City * Minigolf Castles * MMA Pro Fighter * New In Town * Pyramid Bloxx * Tornado Mania! * Zombie Lane * Kings & Warlords * Tower Bloxx * Tower Bloxx Deluxe * Tower Bloxx: New York Awards In 2009, the company's game Brick Breaker Revolution won an IGN award for Best Artistic Design. Mobile Entertainment named the company "best mobile games developer" in 2006 and 2007. In 2006, Digital Chocolate received nine IGN Game of the Year awards. Its game Tornado Mania! was awarded Wireless Game of the Year with a "perfect 10" score, and the company was named Best Developer. In 2012, the company's game Army Attack was nominated for the "Social Networking Game of the Year" in the Academy of Interactive Arts & Science's 15th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards.http://www.interactive.org/images/pdfs/15th-Annual-IAA-Finalists-Only.pdf The company has been included in The Red Herring Global 100.http://www.monitise.com/americas/downloads/awards/RedHerringGlobal100_ClairMail.pdf References External links * *DChoc Café Games Category:Companies based in San Mateo, California Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Mobile game companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies